Anata no tame ni (Untukmu)
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: "Ta, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan dirimu. . . hanya untuk melindungiku?" Tanya Naruto yang tak kuasa mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sebegitukah berharga dirinya di mata gadis Heiress Hyuuga ini? / "Karena. . . A, aku mencintaimu. Dan itulah mengapa a, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Jadi, nyawamu bukan hanya satu."/ Special for #NHTD6 2015 #01 #04


**Anata no tame ni (Untukmu)**

 **Disclamer** : _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

 _Anata no tame ni (Untukmu)_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

 **Character** : Uzumaki Naruto , Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji

 **Genre** : Hurt / Comfront / Angst(maybe)

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : OOC(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya) , typo(s) yang bertebaran, Canon (dengan beberapa modifikasi dan dibilang ini Canon apa Semi-Canon ya? Apa malah AT?), dll.

 **Summary** :"Ta, tapi kenapa!? Kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan dirimu. . . hanya untuk melindungiku!?" Tanya Naruto yang tak kuasa mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sebegitukah berharga dirinya di mata gadis _Heiress Hyuuga_ ini? / "Karena. . . A, aku mencintaimu. Dan itulah mengapa a, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto- _kun_. Jadi, nyawamu bukan hanya satu." / **Special for #NHTD6_2015 #01 #04 #09 #27  
**

 **A/N** : Inspirated by **Naruto Shippuden eps 614-615**. Semua alur ceritanya sama dengan komiknya namun beberapa bagian ada sedikit modifikasi. Jadi jangan menganggap ini plagiat ya :D karena aku sudah mencantumkan jika ini 90% sama dengan alur ceritanya, 10%-nya bisa dilihat sendiri apa yang berubah wkwkwkwk :v semoga ini diterima sama pihak panitia dan semuanya Aaaaaamiiiin :3 #soalnya baru kali ini ikut event beginian XD

.

.

 **Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading…..**

.

.

"Shikamaru ..." Ucap Chouji khawatir akan keadaan Shikamaru. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tetap tegar dan hanya berkata.

"Ini di tengah perang. Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu! Termasuk pada Ino. . . Kita cukup bergerak sesuai kata-kata ayah." Ucap Shikamaru tegas walau pastinya perasaannya kalut. Namun dia berusaha mengesampingkan semuanya.

". . . . Apa. . . . Maksudnya!?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan akan pesan dari ayahnya Shikamaru. Kelihatannya, strategi yang hendak Shikaku beritahukan telah sampai pada mereka.

"Kau kunci strategi kita!" Ucap Neji datang mendekati Naruto.

"Bukan itu- _ttebayo_! Apa yang terjadi dengan paman Shikaku dan Paman Inoichi!?" Teriak Naruto melihat kedatangan Neji. Neji terdiam sesaat. Sebelum Neji sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, _Juubi_ kembali menyerang. Dengan ekornya, ia menghempaskan shinobi-shinobi yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"AAARGH!"

"Neji! Lakukan _Kaiten_ kanan!" Hiashi berlari kearah belakang Naruto dan Neji mendengar intruksinya.

"Aku mengerti!" Hiashi dan Neji kemudian menggunakan jurus mereka untuk menghalau serangan _Juubi_.

" _Hakkeshou Kaiten_!" Putaran mereka berdua berhasil menahan ekor Juubi.

"He. . Hebat. . ." Naruto terpaku dengan serangan mereka.

"Ditepis!?"

"Itu teknik tangkisan klan _Hyuuga_ dari _Konohagakure_. Teknik yang pernah membuat kita kerepotan dalam perang besar." Ucap seorang shinobi aliansi yang kelihatannya berasal dari luar _Konoha_.

"Jangan bengong, Naruto!" Ucap Neji.

"Ini medan perang dan kita sedang bertempur! Pasti akan ada korban jiwa!" Ucap Hiashi.

". . . . ."

"Tapi, kalau kalah dalam pertempuran ini. . . Semua orang akan tewas!" Lanjut Hiashi dengan tetap mengktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja. . . Aku mengerti!" Ucap Naruto geram.

"Ayah Shikamaru dan Ino pun. . . Mungkin menganggap kepergian mereka mendahului anak-anak mereka itu merupakan kepuasan sebagai seorang Shinobi. . . Sama seperti ayahku." Ucap Neji masih mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya.

"Kekuatanmu. . . Sangat dibutuhkan dalam rencana kita. Sampai rencana berhasil dijalankan. . ."

"Kita harus melindungi Naruto- _kun_!" Seorang gadis _Hyuuga_ juga telah bersiap di sebelah Neji.

"Hinata!"

"Tenang saja! _Hyuuga_ adalah yang terkuat di _Konoha_!"

.

.

Di sisi Obito dan Madara yang berada diatas _Juubi_.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyerang sebelum mereka sempat berceramah. . .Tapi, aku tak bisa mengendalikan _Juubi_ dengan sempurna. . ."

"Mungkin bisa bertahan sampai perubahan berikutnya. . ."Ucap Madara.

"Tapi sepertinya. . . Perubahan _Juubi_ yang berikutnya takkan bisa dikendalikan kalau aku tidak jadi _Jinchuriki_."Sejenak Madara terdiam, kemudian berkata kembali.

"Tapi agar bisa jadi _Jinchuriki Juubi_. . . Aku membutuhkan tubuh yang masih hidup, bukan mayat _Edo Tensei_."

"Kau yang punya tubuh _Edo Tensei_. . . Tak menembakkan bom bunuh diri biju dari _Juubi_ pada pasukan gabungan di bawah sana. . . Karena aku juga akan terbunuh dalam ledakan. Kau akan kerepotan kalau aku mati. . ." Ucap Obito.

"Karena. . . Untuk jadi _Jinchuriki_ , kau harus bangkit dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Itu hanya bisa dilakukan kalau aku mengorbankan diri untuk menggunakan _Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_ padamu. Berarti kau yang sekarang harus menuruti kata-kataku. Ingat itu!" Lanjut Obito menatap tajam kearah Madara.

"Kau tumbuh jadi orang yang keras, ya?"Tanya Madara.

"Dari dulu. . . Aku memang tak menganggapmu teman."Ucap Obito.

"Huh. . . Tak masalah. . . Kalau begitu. . . Putuskan gerakan berikutnya." Kata Madara.

"Teruskan saja. Mereka akan kubuat terpuruk. . . Dalam keputusasaan." Ucap Obito sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Dari ekor-ekornya yang menyerupai telapak tangan, _Juubi_ mulai menembakkan jarum-jarum dari kayu tajam, besar, dan sangat banyak.

" _Mokuton : Sashiki no Jutsu_!"

"AAARGH!" Beberapa shinobi tertusuk oleh duri-duri raksasa tersebut, tertusuk menembus tubuh mereka.

"Jumlahnya terlalu banyak! Kita harus menghindar!" Seru para aliansi Shinobi. Seluruh shinobi berusaha menghindar dari terjangan jarum-jarum besar yang dilancarkan _Juubi_ kearah dan anggota klan _Hyuuga_ kembali menggunakan jutsu mereka untuk menepis hujan duri tersebut.

' _Sando no Jutsu-ku seharusnya bisa sedikit menghentikan serangannya sampai kekuatan Kyuubi pulih! Tapi. . . Butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan cakra sampai saatnya tiba!_ _._ ' Pikir Kitsuchi, komandan divisi kedua.

"Ukhhh!" Rintih Neji saat jarum Juubi mengenai _Hitai-ate_ miliknya.

' _Jumlah yang mengerikan! Takkan sempat. . . Kutangkis pakai Kaiten!_ ' Pikirnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Neji! Aku berhasil mengerahkan mode _Sannin_! Aku tak bisa bergantung pada yang jenius saja! Aku juga harus. . ." Seru Naruto yang telah memasuki mode _Sannin_ -nya dan membuat _RasenShuriken_.

"Hyah! _Fuuton : Rasenshuriken_!" Naruto langsung melemparkan _Rasenshuriken_ miliknya menerjang hujan jarum itu dan kemudian meledak untuk menghalau sebagian besar tembakan yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Belum! Belum!" Naruto kembali lagi menggunakan _R_ _asenshuriken_ untuk menghalau serangan lainnya.

"Ukh! Hah! Hah!" Naruto langsung menjatuhkan diri karena kelelahan mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah banyak. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah jarum besar mengarah padanya.

"Heah!" Hinata berhasil menangkis serangan jarum besar yang mengarah pada Naruto.

Tak berhenti dengan serangan itu saja, _Juubi_ kembali menggunakan ekornya yang berbentuk tangan itu untuk menyapu para shinobi aliansi.

" _Hakke Ku_ _u_ _hekishou_!"Hiashi menghalau ekor _Juubi_ dengan serangan yang kuat. Namun meski ditahan, _Juubi_ kembali mampu menembak dari ujung jari telunjuknya, dan kali ini menuju tepat ke arah Naruto.

" _Celaka_ _! Serangan_ _langsung!_ _? Jumlah_ _nya_ _terlalu banyak!_ " Pikir Hiashi.

" _Kushou Hinata dan Neji tidak akan tepat waktu!_ " Hiashi melihat kearah Naruto. Namun dengan beraninya, Hinata menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi Naruto dari tembakan jarum-jarum tajam itu.

Dengan tersenyum lembut, Hinata menguatkan dirinya.

'Akan kulindungi Naruto- _kun_ dengan taruhan nyawaku!'

ZRAT

"Huoo. . . . _Doton : Sando no Jutsu!_ "Kitsuchi dengan elemen tanahnya menciptakan balok batu raksasa yang menjepit tubuh Juubi.

"Sekarang!" Juubi tertahan, dan para shinobi pun kembali menyerang.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi Naruto. . . .

"Hi, HINATAAAA!" Betapa shocknya Naruto melihat Hinata sudah tertancap jarum-jarum tajam itu. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menahan tubuh Hinata. Neji langsung shock melihat sepupunya yang sudah terkena jarum-jarum dan menembus tubuhnya.

' _Siaaaaaal! Aku telat untuk menyelamatkan mereka! Seharusnya akulah yang melindungi Hinata-sama dan Naruto!_ ' Sesal Neji melihat Hinata sudah. . .

"Hinata! Bertahanlah! Pasukan medis!" Teriak Naruto mencari-cari pasukan medis. Namun tak satupun terlihat dimatanya.

"Na, Naruto- _kun_. . . Sudah. . . Cukup. . ." Rintih Hinata pelan. Naruto langsung melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata. . ."

"Hinata- _sama_. . ."

"Neji- _niisan_ , Na, Naruto- _kun_. . . Kalian tetaplah berjuang. . Me, menangkan perang ini dan ba, bawalah kedamaian untuk semuanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi a, aku rela mati untuk me, melindungimu, Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata tersenyum meski kini darah mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ke, kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini, Hinata!?"

"Ka, karena ini adalah kemauanku. A, aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah. . . Se, selalu merasa salah tempat. Ta, tapi Naruto- _kun_. . Kaulah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar." Hinata mulai mengingat masa lalunya, disaat masih kecil selalu melihat kearah Naruto yang selalu berjuang, membuatnya mengulum senyum kecil.

". . . . ." Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Seakan teringat dulu Hinata juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti ini saat invasi _Pain_.

"A, aku selalu mengejarmu. . . Ka, karena ingin bersamamu dan berjalan beriringan denganmu. . . Na, naruto- _kun_ yang mengubahku. . . Se, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku."

"Ta, tapi kenapa!? Kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan dirimu. . . hanya untuk melindungiku!?" Tanya Naruto yang tak kuasa mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sebegitukah berharga dirinya di mata gadis _Heiress Hyuuga_ ini?

"Karena. . . A, aku mencintaimu. Dan itulah mengapa a, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto- _kun_.Jadi, nyawamu bukan hanya satu."

". . . . . ." Naruto hanya terdiam dan tanpa terasa air matanya meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

'Hi, Hinata. . . Kau. . .'

"A, aku tak akan menyesal. . uhuk. . Melindungimu de, dengan pertaruhan nyawaku. Ka, karena kaulah sang matahari. Matahari yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Sinarmu akan membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik. . . uhuk. . . Ka, karena itulah. . . Berjanjilah padaku, Na, naruto- _kun_. . . .Kau akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia ini." Hinata tersenyum tulus dan perlahan matanya mulai menutup. Wajahnya terlihat damai, tak terlihat penyesalan apapun. Bagi Hinata, bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya walau harus dengan taruhan nyawanya adalah keinginannya sedari dulu. Walau kini dia harus menghilang dari dunia ini, tak apa asal orang yang dicintainya tetap terus hidup dan memenangkan pertempuran ini. Hinata akan sangat puas dan tak akan pernah menyesali pilihannya.

.

.

"Kau membuat temanmu terbunuh, ya. . . NARUTO!" Naruto terserentak melihat kearah Obito.

Perlahan Naruto tertunduk diam melihat Hinata, seakan tak percaya bahwa salah satu temannya –kalau boleh dikata bukan teman lagi artiannya, lebih lebih dari sekedar teman – telah menjadi korban dan tewas di medan perang. Hanya untuk melindunginya?

Naruto teringat akan perkataan penuh percaya dirinya saat itu. " _Aku tidak akan membiarkan_ _t_ _eman-temanku_ _mati!_ "

Namun keadaan mengubahnya.. Hinata sudah tak bernyawa, Naruto masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang dilihat oleh matanya sendiri.

"Kau pernah bilang, ' _Aku tidak akan membiarkan_ _t_ _eman-temanku_ _mati_ '. . . Sekarang. . . Lihatlah sekelilingmu. . . Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Ucap Obito lantang.

Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya. Terlihat sebagian Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi yang berada di sekeliling Naruto mati dengan tubuh yang tertancap batangan kayu tajam, sama halnya dengan kematian Hinata.

"Kubilang, katakan kalimat itu sekali lagi!" Teriak Obito dengan keras.

"Sadarilah sambil menyentuh tubuh temanmu yang perlahan-lahan dingin. . .SADARILAH ARTI KEMATIAN!"

". . . . . ."

"Hi, Hinata- _sama_. . . Tewas...?!" Ucap salah seorang Shinobi dari Klan _Hyuuga_ yang shock melihat Hinata tewas.

Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino, dan Shinobi lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka semua terdiam melihat Hinata yang sudah tewas.

"Hi, Hinata. . . Kau. . ." Gumam Sakura tak terasa air matanya ikut turun melalui pelupuk matanya.

"Mulai sekarang, itu akan terus terjadi. . . Omong kosong serta tekadmu akan menjadi kebohongan. Bicara tentang ideologi serta harapan hanya akan menghasilkan ini. Inilah kenyataan! Naruto. . . Apa yang tersisa dalam kenyataan ini!? Kau tak punya ayah dan ibu. . . Maupun Jiraiya yang jadi gurumu. . . Selama kau terus melawan, teman-temanmu juga akan tewas satu persatu. . . Sama seperti gadis yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya itu yang saat ini berada di genggamanmu! Tak ada satupun yang mengakuimu akan selamat." Ucap Obito dengan tegas.

". . . . . . Obito. . . . . ." Gumam Kakashi melihat sahabatnya benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Yang menunggumu setelah ini . . . Adalah ketakutan yang sudah kau kenal dengan baik, yaitu KESEPIAN!" Ucap Obito lantang dan Kakashi menatapnya penuh amarah. Naruto hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Hinata. . . Maafkan aku. . . Sebagai ayah aku tak bisa melindungimu. . ._ ' Batin Hiashi menyesali dirinya sendiri.

' _Kau seolah-olah jadi diriku yang dulu, ya. . . Obito? Sedikit lagi Naruto akan terpuruk. . . Dan semangat pasukan gabungan akan hancur. . ._ ' Pikir Madara tersenyum puas.

"Apa gunanya bertahan dalam kenyataan? Hentikan perlawananmu dan kemarilah, Naruto!" Ajak Obito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Obito.

.

.

 _Set_

 _Buuagh_

"Akh!" Rintih Naruto dan menyadari jika pipinya ditinju oleh Neji. Naruto langsung menatap kearah Neji.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! APA KAU MAU MEMBUANG PERASAAN HINATA- _SAMA_!?" Teriak Neji tepat di depan Naruto.

". . . . . ."

"Apa kau mau membuang semua harapan dan tekad Hinata- _sama_!? Apa kau tidak paham apapun perkataannya hah?!"

". . . . . ."

"Kau itu adalah 'Matahari'. Matahari akan selalu bersinar dan dengan sinarnya membuat semua orang bahagia. Jangan sampai kau buang harapan Hinata- _sama_!" Ucap Neji mulai berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

". . . . . ."

"Kau juga bilang kan, ' _Aku takkan membiarkan teman-temanku mati'_. Apa kalimat serta tekad itu adalah kebohongan?!" Tanya Neji serius.

"I, itu. . . ." Naruto mulai ragu dengan perkataannya. Apalagi melihat semua kenyataan ini.

"Kau tau, aku mengingat terus tekad yang kau katakan. Bukan cuma kau, Naruto. Semua orang memegang tekad itu dan berjuang untuk saling melindungi. Ikatan inilah yang tercipta karena kalimat dan tekad darimu, Naruto. Jika kau membuang kalimat serta tekadmu itu. . . . Kematian Hinata- _sama_ akan jadi sia-sia! Dan semua orang akan benar-benar MATI!" Ucap Neji tegas.

". . . . ." Naruto langsung terserentak mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Hinata- _sama_ pasti selalu mengingat tekad itu sehingga dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini! Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti Hinata- _sama_ lakukan padamu. Karena inilah tekadku! Aku akan memilih kematianku demi melindungi teman-temanku!"

"Ne, Neji. . . ."

"Bangkitlah, Naruto. Kau telah berjanji pada Hinata- _sama_ , kalau kau akan membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini kan? Aku juga tak akan segan memberikan nyawaku padamu. Jadi nyawamu bukan hanya satu, nyawa Hinata- _sama_ pun juga termasuk didalamnya."

". . . . ."

'Hinata. . . .' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan Hinata ' _Karena. . . A, aku mencintaimu. Dan itulah mengapa a, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Jadi, nyawamu . . .'_

" **Kau tidak sendirian, kan!? Jangan lupa kalau aku juga ada!** " Seru Kurama didalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto kaget dan menyadari sekarang dirinya didepan sosok Kurama.

"Aku mengerti! Aku juga takkan membuang. . . . Ikatan dengan teman-temanku dan semua orang! Tapi . . . Hinata benar-benar. . ."

" **Jangan bicara lagi! Atau aku akan memukulmu dan benar-benar merebut tubuhmu!** " Seru Kurama kesal.

" **Apa kau lupa!? Ayah dan ibumu berbuat hal yang sama dengan Hinata begitu kau lahir! Mereka meninggal setelah menyegelku yang jadi musuh mereka dalam tubuhmu demi masa depan. Sejak lahir, nyawamu sudah terhubung dengan nyawa keduanya!** "

.

.

'Mau menunggu Naruto bergerak ya? Dia sepertinya kepikiran.' Pikir Madara melihat kearah Obito.

"Sudah cukup!" Seru Obito.

"Jangan gegabah! Kalau begini, kau akan membuat _Juubi_ dan dirimu terluka. . ." Ucap Madara.

"Tak masalah! Kulit luar _Juubi_ sangat kuat!" Seru Obito benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan tindakan Naruto.

Terlihat Juubi sudah menyiapkan _Bijuudama_ lagi dan berniat akan mengarahkan . . .

"Dia mengincar kita!" Seru salah seorang anggota aliansi saat melihat _Bijuudama_ diarahkan kepada mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba dari udara, terlihat Bee bersama dengan Sai yang menaiki Burung tinta dari Jutsu milik Sai.

"PENGISIAN TENAGA SELESAI!" Seru Bee dan langsung terjun kearah _Juubi_.

' _Berhati-hatilah Tuan Bee!_ ' Batin Omoi.

"Maju!" Seru Karui.

Terlihat Bee langsung berubah ke mode _Bijuu Hachibi_ dan mulai menembakkan _Bijuudama_ kearah mulut _Juubi_ yang juga sudah bersiap melancarkan _Bijuudama_.

Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga, _Hachibi_ memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam cangkang di mulut _Juubi_.

"Makan Ini!" Seru Hachibi yang sudah menembakkan Bijuudama.

Kemudian . . . . .

BLAAAAAAAAR. . . . . Suara ledakan dahsyat terdengar saat itu juga, dan terlihat Hachibi terpental jauh karena ledakan itu.

"Tolong jangan memaksakan diri!"Ucap salah seorang Shinobi.

"Tak perlu ragu melindungi pasukan gabungan adalah tugasku."Ucap Hachibi dengan nada rap miliknya walau dirinya kesakitan karena ledakan tadi.

". . . . . . . ." Naruto hanya diam meresapi semua perkataan Neji.

' _Benar. . . . . Bukan cuma ayah dan ibu. . . Selama ini. . . Mereka juga. . ._ ' Batin Naruto dan terlintas wajah Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Nenek Chiyo, Nagato dan Itachi dalam benak Naruto dan teringat akan pengorbanan mereka.

Dilihatnya tubuh Hinata yang sudah mendingin itu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia meletakkanya diatas tanah. Perasaannya pilu melihat Hinata berakhir seperti ini, namun dia harus tetap bangkit. Demi semuanya, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa bangkit.

"Neji. . . . _Arigatou-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto berdiri disamping Neji.

"Hidupku tak cuma 'Aku' seorang.. Terimakasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku." Lanjut Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Itulah gunanya teman." Ucap Neji telah mengaktifkan kembali _Byakugan_ miliknya.

 _Juubi_ masih belum kalah, serangan tadi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya.

"Grooooooooooo..." Raungan _Juubi_ terdengar keras.

Naruto dan Neji berada tepat didepan _Juubi_.

"Neji, berikan kepalan tanganmu padaku."Ucap Naruto masih tetap memandang kearah _Juubi_.

". . . . . . ." Neji agak heran namun tetap melakukan permintaan Naruto. Naruto langsung menempelkan kepalan tangannya ke Neji.

Tak disangka, chakra orange menyelimuti Neji dalam sekejap dan Naruto kembali kedalam mode _Kyuubi_ -nya.

' _Hinata, Arigatou. Aku akan wujudkan impian dan harapanmu-ttebayo!_ ' Batin Naruto sedikit melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ayo maju, Neji!" Seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya!" Ucap Neji.

Semangat baru telah datang, ada kekuatan dibalik"Sebuah Ikatan". Tekad, impian, dan harapan Hinata dan semua orang tak akan dibiarkan mati begitu saja! Harus! Harus memenangkan pertempuran ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, awan-awan putih tidak terlihat dan membuat langit benar-benar matahari bersinar dengan terangnya dan sedikit menimbulkan kesan panas, dan bagi sebagian orang lebih memilih berada dirumah sambil menikmati sebongkah es yang menyegarkan atau hanya berdiam diri saja, mengingat betapa teriknya matahari saat ini. Namun bagi sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata sebiru langit itu bukanlah sebuah halangan. Dirinya menelusuri jalanan di desanya, desa _Konoha_. Semenjak berakhirnya _Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat_ , semua orang saling membantu satu sama lain. Yaaaah, perang telah usai. . . Semuanya sudah damai. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri perang ini menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa, termasuk gadis yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang yang dicintainya. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Naruto teriris pedih.

"Hah. . . ." Helaan nafas Naruto jika sudah menyangkut urusan Hatinya. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, saat ini dia hanya bisa menerima semuanya. Asalkan dunia aman kembali, janjinya dengan gadis _Lavender_ itu sudah terpenuhi. Apakah benar dia bisa menerima semuanya?

"Oh, Naruto ya?" Sapa gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata _aquamarine_ menyadari ada seorang pelanggan mengunnjungi toko bunga miliknya. Siapa sangka jika Naruto ke toko bunganya.

"Ah, Ino." Ucap Naruto saat menyadari ternyata Ino yang berada di kursi kasir tokonya.

"Apa kau sedang mencari bunga?"

"Eh? Aah aku tak tau kenapa aku kesini hehehehehe. . . . ." Tawa Naruto terdengar garing bagi Ino.

"Haaah. . . Kau ini kadang seperti buku yang terbuka ya?" Keluh Ino sambil menghela nafasnya dan menopang dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Bilang saja kalo mau mengunjungi ' _Dia_ '. Kau ini tak mau mengakuinya saja. Benar kata Sakura, kau cukup mudah dibaca, Naruto." Sekali lagi Ino menghela nafasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kasirnya.

". . . . . . . . ." Naruto hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Yaaaah. . . Kalau kau ingin mengunjunginya tak masalah kok. Itu kan hakmu." Ucap Ino sambil menyirami tanaman bunganya sedikit.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin beli bunga matahari untuk orangtuaku. Aku ingin pergi menemui mereka hari ini." Kata Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling toko bunga Yamanaka itu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. . . aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu. Kau bisa melihat-lihat yang lainnya."

'Dasar tidak mau mengakuinya.' Batin Ino sedikit kesal dan pergi yang entah Naruto pun tak tau.

Naruto melihat sekeliling toko bunga ini. Banyak beraneka macam bunga yang tersedia. Sempat terpikir dibenak Naruto jika ini adalah taman bunga. Oh ayolah, namanya juga toko bunga pasti banyak bunga kan?

Perhatiannya terarah pada bunga berwarna ungu seperti rumput itu. Naruto mendekati bunga yang menurutnya cukup unik itu dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Bunga yang mirip rumput-rumput ini namanya bunga Lavender."

"Huwaaa. . . Kau mengagetkanku- _ttebayo_!" Seru Naruto yang langsung mundur kebelakang.

"Haaah. . . _Gomen_. Nih bunga Matahari yang kau inginkan. Apa kau minat membawa bunga Lavender juga?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm. . . Bunga yang disamping ini apa namanya?" Tanya Naruto melihat bunga kecil-kecil seputih salju. Entah kenapa dia tertarik dengan bunga ini, mengingatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"Hm? Ini? Namanya Baby's Breath." Ucap Ino sambil memandangi bunga yang sedang dilihat Naruto.

"Hmm, cantik. . . ." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Ino pun tak luput mendengarkan gumaman Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Hmm. . . Kau mau membawa ini juga? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Tawar Ino padanya.

"Hmm, baiklah aku ambil Lavender sama Baby's Breath-nya. Memang seharusnya aku mengunjunginya juga." Lirih Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain. Ino hanya menatap prihatin. Semenjak perang usai, pemuda dihadapannya ini memang masih ceria seperti biasa. Namun ada kalanya dia tersenyum palsu, entah kenapa dia merasa lebih baik melihat senyum menyebalkan milik Sai dibanding makhluk pirang jabrik dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan." Katanya memetik bunga yang diinginkan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Ino menghela nafas sejenak dan merapikan rangkaian bunga tambahan. Setidaknya dia ingin. . . .

"Eh, Ino! Aku juga ingin ini ada di rangkaian bunga itu- _ttebayo_!" Seru Naruto mendekati meja Ino.

" _Baka_! Kenapa malah memetiknya sembarangan! Kan ada gunting disana!" Seru Ino benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana kalau bunga mawar merahnya rusak? Eh tunggu?

"Maaf. . . Abisnya aku baru teringat ingin bunga ini juga." Ucap Naruto menyerahkan tangkai bunga _Red Rose_ yang digenggamannya pada Ino. Ino langsung terkejut melihat darah yang meluncur dari telapak tangannya.

"Hey! Tanganmu berdarah. Sini kusembuhkan." Ucap Ino langsung menarik telapak Naruto. Sinar kehijauan mulai menyelimuti telapak tangan Naruto dan perlahan membuat luka akibat duri mawar menutup.

"Arigatou- _ttebayo_!"

"Haaaah, iya. Sama-sama. Tunggu sebentar ya. Dan kau jangan mencabut sembarangan lagi. Aku bisa rugi tau." Omel Ino namun tetap merangkai ketiga bunga pilihan Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku tau." Gumam Naruto tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Ino. Tak butuh waktu lama bunga rangkaian dadakan Naruto telah jadi.

"Nah, ini bunganya." Ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan 3 rangkaian bunga Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan membayarnya pada Ino.

" _Arigatou_ , Ino. Aku pergi dulu." Seru Naruto dan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

" _ **Kesetiaan cinta yang abadi**_. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Gumam Ino tanpa terasa setetes air mata meluncur indah dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya. Pikirannya juga melayang pada sosok sang Ayah. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah bayaran yang harus dibayar jika usai perang.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terik membuat langkah pemuda yang akan menjadi _Hokage_ berikutnya ini tak akan mundur. Ditangannya sudah ada tiga bucket bunga untuk mengunjungi ' _mereka_ '. Perlahan namun pasti, walau teriknya matahari bersinar, entah kenapa saat dirinya melangkah suasana disana tiba-tiba sejuk. Kalau saja pemuda ini tidak menyadari perubahan aneh disekitarnya, pikirannya pasti tertuju pada makhluk astral biasa disebut _Hantu_. Entah kenapa pemuda satu ini paling anti dengan namanya Hantu. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau, oh tak lupa segelintir orang yang mengenal baik dirinya.

" _Konichiwa, Tou-san, Kaa-san_. _Gomen_ baru mengunjungi kalian lagi." Sang pemuda –Naruto, berlutut didepan kedua makam yang bertuliskan _Namikaze Minato_ dan _Uzumaki Kushina_. Naruto meletakkan dua bucket bunga mataharinya di masing-masing batu nisan kedua orangtuanya. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan berdoa sejenak untuk mereka. Tanpa terasa, air matanya meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

" _Nee_ ~ walau aku baru kemari lagi, setidaknya aku berhasil menjaga desa ini _dattebayo_! Sekarang dunia ninja sudah damai. Semua Negara bergabung menjadi satu untuk menciptakan kedamaian. Kedamaian yang ayah dan petapa genit katakan menjadi kenyataan. Dan beberapa hari lagi aku akan diangkat menjadi _Nanadaime Hokage_ menggantikan Kakashi- _sensei_. Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impianku menjadi Hokage." Lanjut Naruto menyekat air matanya yang meluncur dari pelupuk matanya itu dan memandang kembali kedua nisan itu.

" _Arigatou_ telah mempercayakan kekuatan _K_ _urama_ padaku demi kedamaian dunia shinobi. _Arigatou_ mengorbankan hidup kalian untukku. _Arigatou_ untuk segalanya. Lihatlah aku dari sana, aku pasti akan membawa desa Konoha menjadi lebih baik!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum ceria. Seketika dia berdiri menggengam sebucket bunga lagi.

" _Gomen, Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Aku yakin kalian mungkin sudah menemuinya. Aku pamit dulu. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi." Pamit Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi makam kedua orangtuanya menuju satu makam lagi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari batu nisan sang gadis Lavender itu. Benar-benar ini pertama kalinya setelah sosok gadis itu dikebumikan, tak pernah dirinya mengunjungi makam gadis yang rela mati untuknya. Bukan, Naruto tidak melupakannya, hanya saja dirinya terlalu takut menemuinya. Tapi kali ini harus menemuinya apapun yang terjadi.

Tak terasa berlama-lama berputar di dekat makam-makam shinobi yang gugur saat perang shinobi ke empat, akhirnya menemukan makam yang dia cari. Naruto berlutut di depan makam itu dan mengusap pelan penuh sayang –seolah-olah itu adalah Hinata. Diletakkannya bucket bunga itu di makamnya, namun sesaat dia menyadari ternyata belum lama ini ada yang menaruh bunga juga dimakam ini, dilihat dari bunganya masih terlihat baru, hanya saja bucket bunga itu adalah bunga Lavender.

Naruto memejamkan mata kembali dan memanjatkan doa untuk gadis pelindungnya ini. Pikirannya mulai memutar memori-memori tentang dirinya dan gadis itu, hanya sedikit waktu bersama gadis itu. Saat masih di akademi, saat ujian _Chuunin_ , saat misi bersama pencarian _Bikochou_ untuk mencari jejak Sasuke, lalu pertemuannya lagi setelah 3 tahun berlatih bersama Jiraiya, pengejaran kembali jejak Sasuke, dan lainnya yang mungkin ingatannya mulai agak sama-samar menghilang. Dan yang paling menyesakkan baginya adalah saat invasi _Pain_ dan _Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat_.Semuanya berputar menjadi satu dalam ingatan Naruto. Saat invasi _Pain_ , Hinata benar-benar tak segan datang untuk menolongnya walau kemungkinan berhasil sangatlah kecil. Dan saat PDS-4 pun juga sama. Namun perbedaannya sangatlah jauh. Saat invasi _Pain_ , Hinata masih bisa terselamatkan. Sedangkan saat PDS-4, sungguh inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah mampu untuk datang kemari. Mengingat hal itu, betapa bodoh dirinya ini tak mampu melindungi gadis itu dan malah membuat gadis itulah yang jadi pelindungnya.

" _Gomen_ , Hinata, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu." Ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya diatas nisan Hinata. Sejenak Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sesak dihatinya.

"Sudah cukup lama ya, aku tidak mengunjungimu sejak saat itu. Aku tau aku bodoh, kau boleh meneriakiku bodoh saat ini." Ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kau tau, aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami ini. Setelah kau pergi, disini terasa sakit, aku tak paham apa ini." Naruto mencengkram dadanya, menunjukkan jika rasa sakitnya berada disana.

"Kau tau, semua yang kau katakan saat itu pastinya benar bukan? Maaf aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku terlalu sibuk mengejar Sakura yang jelas-jelas menyukai Sasu- _teme_." Ucap Naruto memulai ceritanya, berharap gadis Lavender itu mendengarkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, kau tau. Si _Teme_ itu akhirnya melamar Sakura- _chan_ juga. Akhirnya aku berhasil membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Yaaaah, kau mungkin bisa lihat tangan kananku diperban seperti ini kan? Ini hasil pertarunganku dengan Sasuke. Tanganku putus saat beradu _Rasengan_ dan _Chidori_. Ahahahaha. . . .untungnya Tsunade- _baachan_ bisa mengatasinya dan membuatkanku tangan buatan dari sel Hokage pertama. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, hehehehehe. . . . ."

"Setidaknya aku berhasil menepati janjiku padanya untuk membawa Sasu- _teme_ kembali. Dan aku juga bisa meraih impianku lagi tanpa beban. Oh ya, beberapa hari lagi aku akan diangkat menjadi _Nanadaime Hokage_ loh. Impianku menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh, rasanya seperti mimpi saja." Naruto tersenyum lima jari khas miliknya dan tetap mengusap nisan milik Hinata.

"Padahal aku ingin kau menyaksikanku mengenakan jubah Hokage. Aku sekarang tau, dari dulu hingga saat itu, kau selalu melihatku dari balik bayangan benda-benda disekitarku. Aku diberitahu oleh Kiba dan Shino. Oh tak lupa juga dengan semua orang yang mengenalmu. Mereka menyadari semua tingkahmu, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari tingkah lakumu dan keberadaanmu ya? Uuukkkh aku terlalu bodoh."

"Oh ya, aku membawakan bunga untukmu. Bunga-bunga ini mengingatkanku padamu. Bunga Lavender ini mengingatkanku pada bola matamu –yaaah, walau anggota klan Hyuuga semua memilikinya, namun milikmu lain dari mereka semua. Lalu bunga kecil itu, hmmm, namanya apa ya? Oh Baby's Breath. Susah sekali ternyata namanya huh. Heran aku kenapa ya, pas melihat bunga kecil itu seperti melihatmu juga. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku suka jika itu digabung dengan bunga lavender. Yaaah cuma yang kutau hanya mawar merah itu, karena petapa genit selalu mengatakan bahwa mawar merah itu artinya ' _Aku mencintaimu_ '. Dan memang benar, perasaanku sama sepertimu."

"Hmm, aku tak tau mesti mengatakan apa. Aku, aku menyadari semuanya. Namun aku tau ini semua sudah terlambat. Jadi, _gomen_. . . baru sekarang aku menyadarinya disaat kau sudah tiada." Ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan, dicengkram erat dadanya karena merasakan sakit disitu.

"Aku, aku tau aku bodoh. Aku bahkan selalu bertanya kala kau sudah tiada, apa yang kau sukai dariku? Apa yang membuatmu memiliki perasaan sebesar itu untukku? Bahkan rela menukarkan nyawamu untuk melindungiku? Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari semua itu. Menyadari semua perkataanmu saat itu, disaat kau telah pergi jauh ketempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau."Ucap Naruto dan tanpa sadar air matanya sukses meluncur dari kedua bola mata _SkyBlue_ miliknya.

Terasa angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan beberapa daun yang terbawa angin itu. Tanpa diduga terdapat sosok gadis transparan berambut indigo panjang mengenakan gaun putih bersih tepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Naruto belum menyadari sosok tersebut karena matanya sedikit kemasukan debu. Naruto mencoba membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Hi, Hinata!?"

" _Naruto-kun."_ Ucap gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada sosok pemuda yang dicintainya. Naruto langsung bangkit dan ingin memeluk sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hinata?" Naruto terheran mengapa gadis itu melangkah mundur saat dirinya ingin memeluk sosok mungil dihadapannya.

" _Gomen, kalaupun kau memelukku, kau hanya akan menembus diriku."_ Ucap Hinata lirih. Sorot matanya menandakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"A, aah aku tau. Eeh? Bentar? Ja, jadi? Hi, Hinata? Ha. . . Hantu!?" Ucap Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dihadapannya kini. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba menegang, namun hey! Ini kan Hinata-nya. Kenapa malah takut.

" _Aa, gomen, aku memang sudah tiada. Ja, jadi aku berwujud seperti ini. Maafkan aku membuatmu takut."_ Ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Ti, tidak- _ttebayo_! Aku yang salah, kau tau kan jika aku takut. . . . Hantu?"

" _Hmm, aku tau. Aku tau semua tentang Naruto-kun. Jadi tak perlu kau mengatakannya. Tapi maaf jika aku berwujud seperti ini."_

"Kenapa minta maaf, malah aku senang Hinata terlihat cantik sekali." Kata Naruto spontan sehingga sosok transparan dihadapannya ini merona.

" _A, arigatou, Naruto-kun. Aku senang, aku diberi kesempatan untuk bisa berbicara seperti ini dengan Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar bersyukur."_

"Hinata. . ."

" _Aku senang, akhirnya Naruto-kun mau mengunjungiku. Aku senang ternyata Naruto-kun tidak melupakanku. Aku juga tidak akan meneriaki Naruto-kun bodoh. Dan aku turut senang akhirnya Sasuke-san kembali ke Konoha, walau tanganmu harus menjadi korban, tapi setidaknya dia kembali. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena impianmu terwujud. Akhirnya, perjuangan Naruto-kun tidaklah sia-sia. Semua orang mengakuimu dan terimakasih kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku. Aku benar-benar senang."_ Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar semuanya.

" _A, aku tak pernah menyalahkan Naruto-kun yang tak pernah sadar akan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku sadar menggapaimu itu terlalu sulit bagiku. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh. Aku terlalu pemalu dan takut, sehingga kupikir perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu terlalu berharga untukku. Tapi kaulah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku merasa salah tempat. Tapi karena aku melihatmu yang berjuang, semangatku bangkit. Kaulah yang mengubahku, karena itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu saat itu, Naruto-kun."_

" _Jadi jangan sesali apa yang terjadi. Karena itulah keinginanku. Keinginan untuk melindungi Naruto-kun dengan segenap jiwaku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungi Naruto-kun."_ Ucap Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman tulus. Perlahan Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mencoba memeluknya walau dengan wujud transparan.

" _A, Arigatou-ttebayo_! Untuk semuanya, Hinata. A, aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Ucap Naruto terisak, dirinya begitu berarti bagi sosok gadis yang ada dipelukannya ini. Sosok Hinata perlahan mundur kebelakang dan Naruto menyadari jika sosok yang dipelukannya menjauh.

" _Naruto-kun tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu memaafkan Naruto-kun. Dan taukah kau, Naruto-kun. Bunga yang kau bawa itu memiliki makna yang indah?"_

". . . . . Apa?"

" _ **Kesetiaan cinta yang abadi**_ _. Itulah arti bunga yang kau bawa untukku. Sesuai bunga itu, kesetiaan cintaku akan abadi padamu. Jadi aku tak akan menyesali apapun yang terjadi padaku dan tak pernah sedikitpun menyesalinya jika aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untukmu. Arigatou sudah membawakan bunga itu untukku. Aku benar-benar senang."_ Perlahan sosok Hinata mulai menghilang.

"Hinata?!" Naruto panik melihat sosok gadis itu mulai memudar. Naruto langsung memeluk sosok yang mulai memudar itu.

" _Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Arigatou kau membalas perasaanku, aku sungguh bahagia. Gomen ne. . . Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Namun, berjanjilah. . . . Berbahagialah. . . Tersenyumlah layaknya matahari. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari sana. Karena senyumanmu membuat semua orang bahagia, Naruto-kun. Arigatou. . . Hontou ni arigatou. . . Sayonara. . . Aku akan menunggu disana, tapi jangan datang terlalu cepat ya. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu kembali terlalu cepat."_ Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut dan air matanya meluncur indah dari pelupuk matanya.

Sinar putih mulai muncul seiring sosok Hinata menghilang. Inilah akhir. . . dari _Kesetiaan cinta yang abadi_. Karena cintalah, semua orang melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Itulah yang dilakukan Hinata, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk Naruto. Begitu besar cintanya itu membuatnya memilih untuk melindungi Naruto. Tak ada penyesalan apapun baginya, semuanya sudah cukup untuknya.

" _Arigatou, Arigatou. . . . Hountou ni arigatou. . . My Sun. . . . Tetaplah hidup dan berbahagialah. . . . Aku selalu mencintaimu. . . . . Naruto-kun. . . ."_

.

.

.

 _Akhir dunia tidak akan mangkir_

 _Kendati bulir-bulir detik berhenti bergulir_

 _Hakiki sejati definisi akhir_

 _Alih-alih kisah tentang mati yang terlarik menjelma syair—_

 _—melainkan ketika takdir menggaris gigir_

 _Kemelut makna hidup menggapai nadir_

 _Dalam waktu kebersamaan yang kikir diukir_

 _Realita tertawa getir;_

 _kita harus berakhir_

 **#NHTD6_2015**

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Widya : Huwehehehehe. . . . . pada nangis kaga nih, aku jualan tisu nih, pada mau? :v #buka lapak jualan lumayan nambah" uang jajan :v hooo yang lagi puasa ati" yak, nangis boleh asal jangan ditelen airmatanya wkwkwkwk :v oh ya ane copas kata" **#NHTD6_2015** ya . enak buat dijadikan ending :3

Naruto : Aseeeem apa"an ini-ttebayo! #ngamuk

Widya : wkwkwkwk mancaap kan :v oh ya lupa main buka lapak aja. Jeng jeng jeng. . . . . kembali lagi dengan author yang masih dengan ke-kawai-annya ini hadir kembali memenuhi pairing NaruHina :3 #ditimpuk reader *amfuuun

Widya : hohohoho. . . . kembali lagi aku di pairing NaruHina wkwkwkwk. . . . setelah hijrah 2 fic tentang SasuSaku, akhirnya balik lagi kemari wkwkwkwk :v balik" bikin fic beginian ya wkwkwkwk :v ini idenya abis nonton Naruto eps yg bagian ini di tv wkwkwk (padahal di laptop punya epsnya baru ngeh pas nonton tv :v). . . . jadi fic beginian deh XD

Widya : dan, dan, akhiiiiirrrrnyaaaaaa. . . . . oh bahagianya diriku akhirnya bisa ikut juga event **NaruHina Tragedy Day** **6** XD yeyeyeyeyeyeye ulalalalalalalalala. . . . . . tak sia" daku menyiapkan fic ini jauh" hari (atau malah bulan ya?) dan ternyata promtnya ada yg sesuai yeeeeeeessss! *nembakin banyak kembang api. Uuuuoooooo. . . . Bahagianya diriku sekaligus ini pembalasan dendamku yang tak sempat memposting ficku di event sebelumnya dikarenakan daku juga sibuk huh (=3=) jadinya pas sadar eventnya dah lewat huh sakitnya tuh dimana" (=.=")a

Naruto : parah banget kenapa disini malah death chara hah?

Widya : loh? Bukannya cerita aslinya juga death chara ya? #nunjuk Neji-nii dan yang lainnya. Lagipula tanpa Neji-senpai kau ga bakalan idup Naruto-nii . ini Cuma bentuk pemikiranku jika Neji saat itu telat dikit aja pasti yg kena siapa? Hinata-nee kan?

Naruto : . . . . . . . iya sih . . . .

Widya : laaah malah bingung sendiri :v yaudah lah ya hohohohoho. . . . . . gimana ceritanya ancur yak? Kalo ancur dan banyak yang nyuruh hapus, bakal aku hapus deh :3 tapi setelah eventnya berakhir aja yak :v

Naruto : udah buang aja nih fic parah banget sih disiksanya!

Widya : bentar? Memangnya aku penyiksaan apa nih #lirik isi fic

Naruto : itu kau menyiksa batin dan jiwaku tau heh, tega banget bikin Hinata-ku meninggal T….T

Widya : hmmm. . . . kayaknya jiwa psikopatku kumat sih, jadi maap" aje yee wkwkwkwkwk :v mungkin mendingan Naruto-nii aja ya kubuat mati ('-')a nanti deh cari idenya :v

Naruto : parah nih anak satu. Galau sama couple elswordnya gara" punya couple lain sih gini nih, eh apa malah calon istri ya? #lirik isi chat sosmed hp Widya ada foto ehem couple ehem sama ehem cewe lain. Siapa ya namanya ooooh Pra. . . . . Hmhmhmhmhm. . . . . . #dibekep Widya dan ngerebut hpnya.

Widya : Seenaknya aja lihat" hpku! Nee~ ga sayang nyawa ya hmmm? Ini pedangnya ga tanggung" loh, kegores dikit tewas khukhukhu #sambil ngeluarin pedang murasame milik Akame di Akame ga kill *pinjem dulu yaaak

Naruto : Hmhmhmhmhm. . . . hepasin napha. . . . ihya ihya gha nghomong aghi. . . .

Widya : Nah bagus #devil smile

Naruto : #gila nih anak horror eeeuuuy. 11 : 12 sama Sakura-chan

Sasuke : Hn, jadi fic yang Feeling itu ternyata aku memerankan couplemu itu. Ckckckckck. . . . . .

Widya : huwaaaa kenapa Sasuke-nii muncul disini? Huwaaaaa jangan bocorin napa sih aaaah. . . . kalo dia baca gimana? #shock

Sasuke : palingan orang yang kau maksud itu tak akan pernah tau, jika aku meranin dia. Lagian numpang lewat doang kok. Ck, kasian sekali kau. Dobe~

Naruto : Temeee! Kau!

Sasuke : yaaaah, setidaknya aku lebih baik dibanding kau. Jaa ne #menghilang

Naruto : huwaaaaaaa BakaTeme sialan!

Widya : yaelah malah ngamuk" (-…-)

Naruto : memangnya kau buat fic tentang si Teme apaan dah?

Widya : hoh itu. . . Hmm, AU sih, my real story wkwkwkwk sedikit modifikasi dibagian chap ke2 karena itu adalah pemikiranku kedepannya wkwkwkwk :v tapi tak menyangka, dia. . . . . dia. . . . . fotonya. . . . dengan itu. . . . . HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE. . . . . . dasar lelaki menyebalkan! Huweeee tega bener dah aaah bohongin aku huweeeeee. . . . . . ga menyangka sebentar lagi apa yang pemikiranku di fic feeling bakal kejadian. . . . huweeeeeeee. . . . . #nangis kejer

Naruto : (-….-)zzzzzz

Widya : parah malah main tidur aja! Iiih Naruto-nii mah kejaaaaam huweeeee (T….T)

Naruto : abis ceritanya kepanjangan jadi bikin ngantuk aja (=.=")

Widya : Hiiikksss yaudahlah ya, aku mencoba mengikhlaskannya nih (T…T)

Naruto : yaudah, masih banyak kok cowo diluar sana-ttebayo! ('-')b

Widya : iya. . . . sudahlah jangan dibahas tar aku makin galau lagi (=3=) oh ya ngomong" aku terakhir bikin fic NaruHina apa ya? Oh ya fic **Chocholate(?)** sampai lupa aku wkwkwkwk. Tak bales neng kene yo wkwkwkwk #logat jawa keluar dah :v

Widya : Naruto-nii bantuin bacain nih yang ga login (=.=) naaaah yang pertama dari **Poseidon-Sama**. Hehehehe dari Dewa-sama, makasih ya mau nyempetin review lagi, duuh maaf ya baru nongol lagi di pairing NaruHina, hijrah ke SasuSaku sih wkwkwkwk. . . . iya nih eventnya lewat memang, mau gimana lagi? (T…T) soalnya aku sibuk banget di real (=.=)

Naruto : sibuk couplean game mah iya wkwkwkwk :v #dibogem Widya

Widya : huh enak aja ga sih :p tugas kampusku kebanyakan tau, mana ini juga aku belum libur" huh. Parah parah =.= silakan review kembali. . . dah aaah lanjut.

Naruto : sakit-ttebayo! selanjutnya dari **gx nongeng lagi ah bosen** **:** **p** , seeeh bentar jangan" yang itu lagi. Masih tetap saja namanya aneh begitu-ttebayo (=.=)

Widya : yaudah sih ga usah ngeluh, buruan bacain gih

Naruto : hooo iya maaf" aja ya, widya ini payah kalo romance di kehidupan realnya. Jadi ya harap maklumi saja kalo sence aku dengan Hinata-ku dikit ("=.=)

Widya : iya deh iya yang udah jadi ma Hinata mah (=3=) punya anak ganteng sama cute, dan bentar lagi anaknya ada movienya. Kudu nonton dah wkwkwkwk :v Borutonya guaaanteng wkwkwkwk lebih ganteng dari bapake-nya wkwkwkwk :v

Naruto : asem bener dah aaah, iya dah terserah aja. . . . yang penting aku masih ganteng di hatinya Hinata.

Widya : Dih ngambek :p iya deh maap yak :3

Naruto : iya" dah tuh lanjutin.

Widya : hehehe iya", dan yang terakhir dari **nectarinia99**. Hehehe aku dah balas ya di komenan kita hehehehe :3

Widya : yoooosssshaaaaaa. . . . . maaf ya baru nongol lagi. Ternyata aku cukup sibuk di real + mandek ide wkwkwkwk. . . . Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :) Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ya :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
